At the End of the Day
by PoptartsAndBooks
Summary: A collection of one-shots. Idea stolen from RainAndShadows- mwahaha! What oneshots I put inside is up to you, readers. There's lots of LGBTQ inside, just warning you! Thank you for y e s. [Rated T just in case] [FINALLY FINISHED]
1. How This Works

**Hi! I'm alive again, aren't you excited? xD**

Anyway. I decided I wanted to start another one-shot series, except, these one-shots are up to you, readers!

(And yes, I am totally stealing this idea from RainAndShadows. Go check them out!)

So basically, you comment the ship name, and a line, song title, or something else! Ex: Sokeefe- If you don't mean it, you should leave.

Please review. This only works if you review, and I'm pretty excited about this! And don't worry, I'll be posting a few more chapters on Not Who You Think today as well! Stay tuned, guys!


	2. Go kill that spider for me? (tiana)

It was so funny. Everyone could see how much affection the two had for each other. It was in every look, in every laugh, in every affectionate punch.

And Biana still couldn't believe it. Not even when she had showed up at his doorstep at 2am, having woken up from a nightmare about his time with the Neverseen. Most people would have been annoyed. But he pulled her into a hug as she trembled, whispering over and over that he was there for her. Not even when a bug had appeared on the wall. Biana screamed, and asked, "**Can you go kill that spider for me?**" Tam, who didn't like killing innocent things, took one look at her and stomped on it.

It didn't feel real, even when she looked at the footprint he had left on her wall. It didn't feel real unless he was holding her. And he couldn't hold her anymore.

Linh was gone. Torn apart, cut and dumped on Sophie's doorstep. And Tam had joined her.

Biana let out a scream of pure anguish, throwing her Imparter at the wall. Every memory of him was too painful, too much for her to bare.

Sophie and Biana didn't leave the house. Sophie's dead girlfriend had shattered her beyond repair. Keefe's jokes, Fitz's gifts, nothing could draw the hint of an emotion out of her. Sophie had lost all capacity to feel emotion.

_The twins were gone._ And with them, Sophie and Biana's hope. The words left Biana's lips, barely a whisper.

_"I love you, Tam." _It was the last time she'd ever say those words to anyone.

**That was a lot sadder than I intended- whoops. Anyway, this was suggested by RainAndShadows. Thanks for being the first review! If you guys would like to see your idea written and posted, go to Chapter 1 and leave a review! **

**Oh, and thank you to NamenRoodlesOwO for being the first follower!**

**Toodles! ~Poptart~**


	3. I'm not who you think (sokeefe)

**This was requested by Guest. **

As much as Keefe tried to stay strong, to hide behind the jokes he cracked and the careful teasing, poking at Sophie, but never pushing her over the edge. As much as he tried, she still saw right through him. So somehow, when nightmares struck, he always ended up in her bed in the morning, their breathing ragged. Sometimes it was her face that was wet, sometimes it was his. And they both accepted each other. That was, until today.

"Sophie, why are you doing this?" Keefe paced back and forth.

Her voice faltered and her eyes spilled over. "Keefe-" her voice broke and she collapsed on the floor, trembling.

"Foster, I love you. Fuck that, I don't even know how to express it. You fill every thought, every dream. Every time I want to die, to get out of this pathetic life I call my own, I don't. Why? Because of YOU."

"Don't you get it, Keefe? I love you too, and this is the best thing I can do for you. Trust me."

Sophie's body was convulsing with shivers, her arms were wrapped around herself. Her brown eyes were screwed shut, and Keefe knelt down. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling the fear and embarrassment wafting off of her. "Sophie Foster, look at me. I love you. I love you, Sophie."

"Keefe, **I'm not who you think.** I've made myself into something different once the war ended, but I'm not Sophie Foster anymore. She died in the war. I'm someone else entirely. And-" she pulled back her sleeves, revealing jagged cuts only a knife could have made. "-if this doesn't prove that, I don't know what will." She gently pulled herself from his grasping, leaving his hands shaking and his breaths uneven. "Goodbye, Keefe."

And suddenly he was kissing her. She was relentless, attacking his lips with hers, in a desperate attempt not to let herself fall for this boy again. But it was no use. And at that moment, Keefe knew that whether she was Sophie Foster or someone else like she claimed, he would love her until he took his final breath.

**Hmmm- that was ABSOLUTE CRAP. Ugh- hated that. Alright, anyway. If you'd like to see your idea, review it! I don't really have anything else to say- bye!**


	4. no place i'd rather be (sokeefe)

**Alright, this is a human AU, where Sophie and Keefe are human- duh. **

"Keefe, where are you taking me?" Sophie whined, as his hands covered her eyes. They were outside, Sophie could tell that by the stench. Keefe smiled, not saying anything. He led her over to a picnic blanket and removed his hand. Sophie gasped.

"We've been dating for two years now, and this is where you became my girlfriend. I figured- for our anniversary." Keefe had much bigger plans for tonight, but she didn't know that. He hit a button on his phone, and "Rather Be" by Clean Bandit came up. She started singing along, and they danced and danced.

**We're a thousand miles from comfort**

All Keefe could think about was the beautiful girl in his arms that he could call his girlfriend.

**If you gave me a chance**

**I would take it**

**It's a shot in the dark**

**But I'll make it**

Her voice rang out, loud and proud. It was offkey and Keefe smiled as he leaned in a kissed the top of her head.

**We're different and the same**

**Gave you another name**

**Switch up the batteries**

Sophie kissed the top of his nose, and they continued dancing in their silly manner. Keefe was a ball of nerves at what he was planning. The song rolled to a close.

**When I am with you**

He pulled away, taking a box out of his pocket and kneeling on the ground.

**There's no place I'd rather be.**

"Sophie Elizabeth Foster, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

_Four months later…_

Sophie tried not to shake, but there was no use. Biana was doing the finishing touches on her hair, and then she'd walk down that aisle. Biana whirled her around. "TADA!" Sophie looked herself, shocked at the product.

She looked gorgeous. Her hair was half up, flowing in curls down her back. Her veil fell down her back like a waterfall, and her lacey white dress hung off of her frame in a way that was just, well perfect. Her jeweled sandals finished off the outfit.

Sophie turned around to thank Biana, who was across the room. Sophie's heart melted at the sight of them. Biana was re-tying the sash on her daughter, Rosie. The little girl had Dex's hair and Biana's eyes. She was a striking little girl, who had insisted on being the flower girl.

Linh looked at Sophie. "These dresses are amazing, Soph." The bridesmaids, Biana and Linh, were in light blue dresses, with cream accents. (**I don't know fashion lol) **Sophie was sure they'd be going to Linh and Fitz's wedding soon. Linh rushed over, taking Sophie's hands. "Oh my god, you're shaking." Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Of course I'm shaking Linh!" Suddenly, music started playing and Biana ushered Rosie to the door. The little girl earned many "awws," as she skipped down the aisle, throwing rose petals.

Sophie took a deep breath and stepped out the door. Linh and Biana quickly took her train. People gasped at the sight of Sophie, Grady and Edaline particularly. She shook as she made her way down the aisle, but then her eyes landed on Keefe's icy blue ones.

Everything else faded. It was just them, and she'd do anything until she could call herself his. She made her way down the rest of the aisle.

Suddenly, the priest was talking. Keefe was holding both of her hands. "Will you have this woman to be your wife, to live together in holy marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

Keefe answered, his voice strong as ever. "I do."

"Sophie Foster, "Will you have this man to be your husband, to live together in holy marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

Sophie's voice was teary as she answered: "I do."

"You may kiss the bride." Keefe leaned in and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He planted a soft, yet firm kiss on her lips, promising that he'd be good to her. Not that she'd ever doubted it.

Quickly, he pulled away and everyone started cheering. Sophie could see Edaline, crying on Grady's shoulder. She turned towards Keefe.

"I love you," she murmured, blinking back the tears of sheer joy.

"Sophie Sencen, I love you."

**That was suggested by RainAndShadows, again. "Rather Be," by Clean Bandit. I hope that was happy enough. I uploaded twice in one day! WOW! I actually thought that was pretty good, what do you think? Anyway, that's all for now! ~Poptart~**


	5. feelings are fatal (kitz)

**firstly, this one is really short, sorry. second, I'M ALIVE! i feel like i just disappeared off the face of the planet for a second there. i'm alive, i swear. third, this was requested by NamenRoodlesUwU (or is it OwO, i forget i'm so sorry.) the song is "Feelings are Fatal" by mxmtoon. it's a good song.**

Three knocks sounded quickly on Keefe's bedroom door. He'd known someone was coming, the Vortinator had spun to life. Keefe opened the door, shutting the mirror compartment Dex had made for him, covered in pictures of Fitz. Keefe really hoped it was Fitz.

Sure enough, teal eyes stood waiting for him at the door. Fitz's perfect brown hair was messed up. Fitz came in and plopped down on the bed, crying.

"I dumped Linh. She's sobbing and I feel bad, but I also at the same time don't? I need help, Keefe." Keefe sat down next to the handsome boy, rubbing his back.

"Did you do what you thought was right?" Keefe asked, careful not to raise his voice too high, for fear this beautiful boy would shatter. Fitz let out a nod. "Then, you know what?" Keefe couldn't believe he was about to do this. "**I'm happy for you, I'm smiling for you." **He sang out, letting the tune warp however it wanted to. "**I'd do anything, for you, for you." **Fitz slowly started to calm down. "**I'm always sad, and I'm always lonely, but I can never tell you that I'm breaking slowly." **Keefe's voice trailed off and Fitz began to speak.

"I didn't break up with her for Sophie. I broke up with her because I want to run my hands through blonde hair, to mess it up even more. I want to kiss a tan-ish nose, I want to wake up staring into icy blue eyes. I want everything with him. And it's killing me that the him I love, is you."

Keefe sucked in a breath. He opened his mouth to say something and closed it again. Fitz shut his eyes and leaned against the wall, sadly. Keefe leaned in to kiss Fitz gently on the cheek.

"We don't have to do this right now if you don't want to," Keefe said, taking Fitz's hands. "But will you be my boyfriend?"

Fitz answered by leaning in and kissing the tip of Keefe's nose. "Of course."

**hmmmmm- HMMMMMMM- was that crap? i honestly don't know. please lemme know. **

**now, finally, review responses. (is that right?)**

**rain and shadows- (c4) aww ty! that was probably the best one i've done so far.**

**mee is farrow101- (c1) i also like to play around with the characters. glad i'm not alone. **

**OKAY- if you've suggested somethin and it hasn't come yet, don't worry, it will! i promise!**


	6. if i can't have u (sokeefe)

**somebody comment some sophiana or solinh i swear theres so many sokeefe **

**[disclaimer] ok guys obviously i'm not shannon messenger okay the characters are hers… i always forget to do that oops… you guys knew that though… right?**

She hadn't come out of her room in weeks. Ever since they'd found his lifeless body on the shores of the cliff at Havenfield, Sophie had sat, staring and crying in her room. Nobody could manage to draw any hint of emotion out of her. Except for sadness.

Her fingers were tracing over the painting he'd made her, where all her friends were standing together. She couldn't cry anymore, and she didn't talk.

Biana called it mute. But it wasn't a disability. It was selective mutism. Sophie was mute because talking was too hard when Keefe was gone. She occasionally sang to herself, but that was it.

Sophie sat on her bed, penciling in lyrics to a song. This was the only thing she did now. Write songs, eat, sleep, repeat.

**I can't write one song**

**That's not about you**

**Can't breathe without thinking **

**About you**

**Everything is nothin**

**If I can't have you**

She finished the lyrics of the song and picked up her guitar. She'd bought it when Biana had taken her shopping in the Forbidden Cities.

But that was before.

Now she was in the after. An after where Keefe was dead. An after where this guitar was all she had left.

She plucked along at the tune, singing the song. By the time the sun had set, she had a song. As she played the song on her guitar, singing the lyrics.

When she finished, she felt warm hands on her shoulders. She whirled around, to see a wispy Keefe standing there, smiling sadly.

"You're back," she rasped, her throat raw from not speaking. She'd been seeing him for a while now. She was definitely going insane.

Keefe only smiled weakly. His eyes were sad and her face fell. "This is my last visit, Sophie. I can't come again. Your emotions can't handle it." Sophie screamed, breaking into sad tears. He started to fade away, but she lunged at him, appalled when the only feeling she got was the sensation of her fingers falling through mist.

"D-d-did you like the song?" She asked. His ghost nodded, before fading away completely.

Sophie collapsed on the bed, crying and shaking. She vaguely remembered Tam coming in, talking to her. Dex, hugging her shoulders and telling her everything would be okay. Biana, sitting by her side and holding her hand, not talking.

Sophie broke. Too many cracks had opened over the years and this had torn open a crevice inside of her. She let herself slip and welcomed the darkness, where she could be the truly broken little girl she felt.

**that was sad. suggested by person. love ur username. **

**remember that you can still request more, guys! i wanna keep this going a bit longer.**

**also! i'm updating my not who you think story right now! if you are following that closely, i'll be putting another chapter up shortly. sorry.**

**hope you enjoyed! please review ideas or critiques! ~poptart~**


	7. we can't hide this any longer (teefe)

**this was requested by meeisfarrow101. enjoy.**

Keefe held up a crystal and glittered to Everglen, where the Vackers were hosting a sleepover. As he glittered into sight at the home, he saw his boyfriend standing there, tugging on his bangs awkwardly. Keefe quickly walked over to Tam, who responded with a quick kiss. "We're the only ones out here right now. All the others are inside." Tam's voice was low.

Keefe pressed his lips to Tam's, passionately kissing the boy. As they pulled apart, Keefe muttered "**We can't hide this any longer, Tam." **The Shade nodded.

The two of them walked inside, where the rest of their friends were sitting. Keefe shut his eyes and took a breath.

"I have something to tell you guys." Linh shot a worried glance at Tam. Biana and Sophie just seemed confused. Dex seemed… excited? Fitz was unreadable.

"Get on with it, then," Biana said. Her nails were done immaculately, shimmering from purple to pink. Tam took a breath, and Biana looked up at him.

Keefe took Tam's hand, before raising their intertwined fingers and saying "We're dating." Sophie jumped off the couch and came to hug them.

"It's about time, lovebirds!" Her face was lit up with excitement. The rest of their friends excitedly echoed that statement, though Linh seemed a little upset Tam hadn't told her sooner. Biana jumped out of her chair.

"How bout some Truth or Dare?" She exclaimed. Linh smiled and nodded. The group sat down in a circle, and Keefe didn't miss the fact that Fitz and Dex sat down next to each other, or the glance they gave each-other.

"I'll go first," Sophie said, surprised all of them. "Biana, truth or dare."

"Truth," Biana said. Nerves were rising off of everyone in the room.

"Who do you like?" Of course that would be the first question. Biana blushed bright red and lowered her eyes.

"You, Sophie." Sophie gasped in shock and excitement, before kissing Biana, hard, on the lips. The two seemed to melt into each-other and Tam had to clear his throat to get them to break apart.

_Are we finally admitting we're all gay for eachother? _Keefe thought. He shook his head to clear the thought. "Your turn, Biana," he reminded her. She nodded.

"Oh right. Tam, truth or dare."

"Dare. What?" He added at the look Keefe gave him. "You're so overprotective."

Biana furrowed her eyebrows. "What should I give him, guys?" Sophie leaned over and whispered something in the girl's ear, and Biana's face lit up. "Tam, I dare you to do Seven Minutes in Heaven. With… Fitz."

"WHAT?!" Keefe sprang to his feet, shivering when Tam's shadow crossed him.

_**I won't do- anything with Fitz. We're just going to talk. But I'm not turning down a dare.**_ Keefe visibly relaxed, and the boys disappeared into Biana's closet. Mutters leaked out of the closet. Keefe was tense. This was an awful prank. Biana was enjoying it, and every time she glanced at his face she'd lose it. Keefe had never been this serious. The boys came out, Tam's face bright, not red as it would have been if they were… yeah.

By this point, it was pretty late. Sophie had introduced them to human movies and they all loved them, so they all set up their sleeping bags in the living room of Everglen. Tam and Keefe were next to each other, and the girls were all next to each other. Fitz and Dex were next to each other as well. Dex had bought a human TV and made some alterations to it, so they could access any movie they wanted for free, without it sending out a signal. As they started watching Aquamarine (requested by Linh), Tam and Keefe were muttering to each other.

"So, listen." As Tam was talking, Keefe was messing up the Shade's hair absentmindedly. "I think Fitz and Dex like each other."

"Mhm," came Keefe's reply. Tam took the hint and just cuddled up next to the bigger boy, taking all the warmth. Keefe's arm rested itself on Tam's back as they watched the movie.

Linh giggled. "Is that really what they dream of being?" Sophie nodded. Biana suddenly stood up and ran up the stairs. Fitz and Sophie watched her go concernedly, before Sophie streaked up the stairs after her.

Linh continued the movie, saying "Just leave them be, they'll work it out." Sure enough, after about ten minutes, the girls came back down, though Sophie had lipstick marks on her face and Biana's hair was disheveled.

The movie ended and the teens decided to go to sleep. As the lights flickered out, murmurs arose. Tam had fallen asleep next to Keefe during the movie.

Keefe brushed the bangs out of Tam's face and kissed his forehead. "Sleep tight, Bangs Boy." Tam's lips quirked upwards a bit, but Keefe didn't notice.

The boys fell asleep in each other's arms.

**aww that was cute. i thought so anyway. you guys probably didn't. whatever. hey, do any of you actually read my other stories? probably not. whatever. **

**i'm currently struggling with a few mental health problems, and writing is my go to emotional crutch. so i'll probably be updating a bit more.**

**please review, even if it's not to suggest something. your reviews really do make my day.**

**oh, and [disclaimer] i don't own KOTLC. if i did, almost all the characters would be gay.**

**everyone else: what are your hobbies?**

**me: roblox and writing gay fanfiction. thanks.**

**i'm done with the long author's note. bye**

**~Poptart~**


	8. we need to talk (fedex)

**this is a sequel to the last one. suggested by meeisfarrow101**

When Fitz opened his eyes, he was staring at the ceiling. But it wasn't his ceiling. He sat up, bleary eyed and confused. When he saw Keefe and Tam passed out together on the floor, he remembered. The sleepover. Dex.

He turned over to see the strawberry-blonde, still asleep. His face was so relaxed, Fitz couldn't help but kiss his nose. He couldn't help but notice that Biana, Sophie, and Linh, were all sleeping next to each other. Fitz poked Dex in the stomach, and the Technopath opened his eyes with a groan. But when Dex saw Fitz, his back straightened. Fitz muttered into Dex's ear, saying "**We need to talk." **Dex nodded, standing up. They quickly walked up the stairs, and into Fitz's room.

"What did you want to tell me?" Dex asked, his voice a bit raspy from sleep. Fitz sighed.

"Listen, I don't know how to say this. Most people would be able to say it in a super poetic way, but I can't. Dex Dizznee, I love you in the same way I'm supposed to love girls. I love you in the same way my parents love eachother. I love you as so much more than a friend, and it's killing me to have to act like I don't."

Dex's face was so excited and adorable that Fitz smiled. "You said it poetically, Fitz." Dex laughed, and leaned in to kiss Fitz. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Fitz nodded and they walked out, holding hands.

**that was really short. like REALLY short. sorry. **

**~poptart~**


	9. radioactive (dexella)

**oOooO a dexella! this should be fun to write! i'm excited. suggested by guest (midnightbunny) FLASHBACK SPOILERS! **

Marella woke up to Dex shaking her. "What?" She groaned, propping herself up slowly.

"It's time! We found a bunch more, Mare! They're marching!" That was all it took for Marella to launch herself out of bed, throwing on her brightest tunic and cape, and grabbing her handmade sign,

_**we will rise, flame by flame **_

it read. Sophie and all her friends were marching with the rest of the Pyros.

Ever since Marella had shown the world her ability, pyrokinesis, while battling the Neverseen and their creepy trolls, the council had let her train. But when thousands of Pyrokinetics went to them and said "Hey, I want to train with her!" they had declined all of them. And Marella was done.

She had organized this march. They weren't going to be violent, but they were going to show their fire. Nothing could stop them.

So she took her sign, and Dex and her leaped to Havenfield, where the marchers were meeting.

Sophie had taken a bunch of speakers and a phone from the human world, and Dex had helped her hook them up to a floating thing tied to a string. Sophie took a microphone and yelled "THEY'RE HERE!" into the mic. The crowd cheered and Marella took the microphone from Sophie. Marella's hair was on fire. It wouldn't spread, she knew that. But it would be there.

"Listen up, guys!" So many of the people in the crowd had signs and supportive people with them that Marella's heart warmed. "We're going to leap down to Eternalia **(i think that's right sorry if it's not) **and march. You are NOT to burn anything down or hurt anyone.

"Sophie will have music playing, that a lot of you may have heard. It's human music, alternated to the Enlightened Language. Feel free to sing along, light signs on fire, do whatever you need to. When we leave, they will have accepted us. LET'S DO THIS!"

The groups one by one headed to Sophie's Leapmaster. Grady and Edaline were out getting another animal, so they had no clue this was happening. As Marella and her friend group stepped into the light, Dex grabbed her hand. And when they glittered back into sight, she whirled around and stared at him. Dex leaned in and kissed her, hard, before pulling away and muttering "Shit, you've done it again." As group after group glittered into sight, Sophie began blasting a song that Marella recognized as Radioactive.

**I'm waking up**

**To ash a dust**

**I wipe my brow **

**And I sweat my rust**

Everyone was here. The crowd was on fire, figureatively and literally. And they all knew the song. As they marched on Eternalia, bringing stares, glares, and awe, they sung.

**Welcome to the new age**

**To the new age**

**RADIOACTIVE**

**I'm RADIOACTIVE**

The Pyrokinetics marched down the streets, yelling and waving their signs.

**I raise my flags,**

**Dye my clothes**

**It's a revolution, I suppose **

At this line, they reached the Council's towers. The Council had been dealing with a lot recently, after they had declined a gay couple marriage rights and the LGBTQ community had painted the streets rainbow. The Council emerged on a balcony between all the towers, and tried to regain control. But the amount of people and music was too much and to be completely honest, nobody gave a crap.

**We're painted red**

**So we stand out**

**Woah!**

A lot of the Pyro's had painted their skin orange or red, to represent exactly who they were. A giant fire chair held up one little girl.

**We're waking up!**

**I feel it in my bones**

**Enough to make my systems blow**

**WELCOME TO THE NEW AGE**

**TO THE NEW AGE**

The song ended. Marella put flames under her hands and feet, flying up to the council's level. She still had the microphone. "What is the meaning of this?" Councillor Emery demanded.

Marella spoke into the microphone. "I speak for all of us," she began. Cheers went up below her. "It is time you stop oppressing many for the mistake of one. It is time you accept the different. It is time that you LET US BE OURSELVES."

The crowd below erupted. Chants came up, saying "LET US BE US," and, "WE WILL BE THE NEW AGE!" And as the chants got louder, soon, the surrounding crowd of non-pyros, and anyone who'd leaped to Eternalia to see what was going on, were chanting with them. Emery beckoned Marella closer, and she obliged, keeping her skin on fire so if they tried to touch her, they'd get hurt.

"Can I make an announcement into there?" He asked, gesturing to the microphone. She handed him the microphone cautiously, and he spoke loudly into it.

"If Marella will work with us, we will work to allow Pyrokinesis back into the Lost Cities, with restrictions similar to the ones Telepaths have. Do you accept?" Marella yelled into the microphone, "WE WILL HAVE FREEDOM," before turning to the Councillors and nodding. The crowd erupted into loud cheers, a few of them weaving flames into words in midair, echoing Marella's. WE WILL HAVE FREEDOM. Marella flew back down, to where Sophie was blasting a song she didn't know. Dex caught her by the waist and kissed her again, saying "That's my girl," over and over.

Marella finally paused him and said "Dex, date me?" Dex nodded enthusiastically and muttered "You're badass, Marella. I love you."

**alright, this was really fun to write and i loved it. it may be a bit cheesy but i thought it was clever. sorry if this wasn't what you wanted, midnightbunny. ~poptart~**


	10. together at last (sophitz)

Linh was the first to notice the blood stain on Sophie's carpet. Dex was the first to notice the note on her bed. Telling them that Sophie was with the Neverseen.

Fitz was the first to comprehend. Fitz was the first to sink to the ground, with his head in his hands. When Grady and Edaline came up and found them, like this, they dragged him back to Everglen. He vaguely remembered them telling Alden and Della what was going on. His mind was fuzz as he stumbled up to his room, collapsing on the bed. He barely remembered anything. Until Biana burst into his room, yelling "THEY FOUND HER, FITZ!"

It was like Fitz woke up. Everything sharpened. He jumped out of his bed, pulling Biana into a deep hug and muttering "I'm so sorry, sis." It had been hard on all of them, but Keefe and Fitz had taken it the hardest. Keefe had gotten angry, going off on dangerous missions to try to find her. Fitz had just retreated into his head, hiding from everyone and everything. And as Biana and Fitz leaped to the Healing Center, he apologized repeatedly for leaving her. She assured him it was all okay.

When they walked into the Healing Center, everything froze. Sophie looked terrible. Her hair was frail, and her face was pale. She had lip marks everywhere, and shamkniv scars on her back. She was skinny as hell. Linh sat at her side. When she noticed them, she gasped, rushing over to them.

"Be slow. She's very fragile. Only one of you at a time. Fitz, be VERY careful. She was-" Linh choked on a sob. "She was raped when she wouldn't give them information. And you know Sophie. She'd do anything to keep us safe. So as you can imagine, she doesn't feel very safe around males right now."

Fitz could only nod, his head spinning. He leaned on Biana's shoulder, and she let him, wrapping an arm around him. "It's okay, Fitz." She whispered in his ear. As he approached Sophie cautiously, she gasped. "Fitz?"

Fitz nearly burst into tears. Her voice was so weak, barely rasping out the words. Biana and Linh left the room, giving them space. He knelt down next to her, taking her hand. "Oh, Sophie. What did they do to you?" She shivered and her eyes clouded over, clearly he had just launched her into a flashback. As she started shaking, he took her face in his hands. "Hey. It's okay, I'm here." She tightened her grip on his hand, breaking into tears.

"Fitz, I missed you. I missed all of them, but you especially." That was all it took for him to start crying too.

"Sophie, this really isn't the time but Sophie Foster, I love you." Sophie's face was taken aback.

"I love you too, Fitz. Please kiss me, please." Fitz was shocked. Sophie was never this straight forward about anything, least of all her feelings. He was sure his face was neon red. "I need the reminder that this touch is meant to be loving, not menacing."

Suddenly, he remembered what she had just gone through, and leaned in to gently brush his lips against hers. She shivered and he pulled back.

"Thank you, Fitz." He nodded, still crying. She wiped the tear from his cheek with a thumb, before saying "I'm just glad we're **together at last**." Fitz nodded, leaving the room. Sophie needed her rest. _**Sophie Foster loves me, **_he thought. _**And I love her. **_

**i swear my writing is getting worse as i continue this- help**

**alright, that was pretty sad. but i thought it was good, right? requested by NETFLIXXandCHILLL. btw, anyone who's waiting for her oneshots chapter to be posted. i'm one of her irl friends, and she lost the password to that account. there may not be an update for quite a while. if you'd like to comment the suggestions you put there on here, i can help her write them and post them on here.**

**that was long. sorry. toodleoo, guys! ~poptart~**


	11. all my friends (sophitz)

**alright, they're about 18-20 in this fanfic. suggested by rain and shadows.**

When Biana and Linh started dating, it was like a domino effect of everyone starting to date. Tam and Keefe confronted their feelings and started dating, and not soon after, Dex and Marella. Everybody expected Sophie and Fitz to jump on it. But their feelings for each other were fading. For Fitz, at least. For Sophie, she wasn't sure anymore.

She'd been through so much with Fitz that she knew she liked him as more than a friend, but she wasn't sure how far they wanted to take it. So when Fitz found her, legs dangling off of the branch she was on, singing a human song, he was entranced.

**All my friends are falling in love**

**All my friends are locking it up**

Her voice was pure and beautiful, raw almost. She looked down and noticed him, smiling at her. She patted the branch and he climbed up and sat next to her. Their hands found each other, twining their fingers. And when Sophie kept singing, Fitz joined her.

**But I can't seem to settle down**

**I've been waiting on you to come around**

**But all our friends are falling in love**

Their voices twirled around each other, making harmony. When they finished, Sophie leaned in and kissed his nose. "Fitz, I like you. I know you love me as a sister, not anything else. But you deserve to know."

Fitz took her hands and stared into her honey-brown eyes. "Sophie, I do like you. Those feelings are still rising back, after Linh broke my heart. But I'd be willing to try it." Sophie let out an excited squeak and bounced, hugging him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Fitz leaned in and kissed her, and it felt perfect. This was the right choice, he was sure.

Two months later

"Fitz, you guys are so cute together!" Biana twirled him around the room, while his sister's girlfriend stood in the corner, smiling. "Aren't they, Linh?"

The Hydrokinetic nodded and smiled. Sophie stood next to him, his arm around her shoulder. Sure enough, he'd fallen back in love with her, much to his delight. Biana shot Sophie a glance and Sophie nodded, asking Linh to come talk to her outside the room.

Fitz looked at his sister. "What's that about?" Biana took a deep breath.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me. We'll be the first married gay couple in the Lost Cities. But I need your help." Fitz smiled and hugged his sister.

"You don't have to do anything fancy. Just make her some mallowmelt and put a ring on top of it." Biana's eyes widened.

"You really think she'd like that?" Fitz nodded. _Go get her, Biana. _

Sophie came back in to the room as Biana left, running straight to Fitz and kissing him. "I can't believe they're finally doing it, Fitz!" He smiled down at his beautiful girlfriend and muttered

"I'd been thinking about it too." Sophie looked up at him, her mouth open wide. He planted a kiss on her lips and she started to hum the song he remembered so fondly.

"**Everybody, everybody knows something I don't.." **Fitz took her hands and twirled her around and then hugged her to his chest.

"**All my friends are falling in love, all my friends are locking it up!" **She leaned back and joined him.

"**But I can't seem to settle down, cuz I'm waiting on you to come around! All my friends are falling in love." **As Fitz got down on one knee, pulling out an emerald ring, Sophie shut her eyes, tears leaking down her cheeks. "Sophie, will you marry me?" She opened her eyes and her entire body starting shaking with tears.

"Yes, yes YES!" She squealed, running full speed at him and knocking him to the ground. "I love you, Fitz."

**hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. ~poptart~**


	12. 2002 (marelliana)

Marella swayed against the force of the flames beating her from all sides, holding out her hands and pulling on all of her power to shield her and her friends from the firestorm raging. Fintan's evil voice echoed through her head. "You'll never be strong enough to beat me, Marella." _Never. _She screamed and pulled the rest of her stren-

Marella jolted up in bed, ice trickling down her back. Her skin was hot and it was all she could do not to burst into flames. Shaking, she got up out of the bed and hopped into the shower, the water heat on cold. She could hear the gentle creaking of her girlfriend sitting up. As she let the cold water trickle down her spine, she sighed, sinking down and putting her head in her hands. "What's wrong with me?" The water shut off from a timer, leaving Marella sitting in the shower, all her clothes still on. Biana stepped into the shower, kissing Marella's head.

"Nothing, baby. Nothing is wrong with you. We all have PTSD, it's okay." Biana kissed Marella's forehead again. "Go change and come cuddle with me, baby. It'll be okay."

Biana's voice was gentle, as if she was a vase that Biana was scared to shatter. She might as well be. Flashbacks from the war hit all of them hard, but Sophie, Keefe, and Marella seemed to get them the hardest. Sophie, well duh. She was the focus of all the Neverseen's attention. Keefe had been a killing machine, taking down anyone who came close, and felt the guilt. Marella, on the other hand, had faced off against Fintan. He had surrounded all of her friends with flame and told her if she didn't join them, he'd let it go.

She'd had to hold it back. She would never join them. Marella shivered, quickly putting on some new pajamas and running back to the bed. A silent tear dripped down her face. Biana reached over and wiped it away.

"It's okay, baby. They're gone. We won." Marella burst into tears.

"How could we have won if we lost Tam? How could we have won if Alden had to sacrifice himself? How is this a v-" Marella was silenced by Biana's lips on hers, **light as a feather. **Marella couldn't help but smile. She had discovered that she loved to sing.

"**Oops, I got 99 problems saying bye bye bye.**" Her voice was small and sad as Biana coddled her. "I wish Tam was still here, B." Marella's voice was small and plaintive. Biana nodded sadly, before continuing the song.

"**Better hit me, baby, one more time.**" Marella had never heard Biana sing before, and it was beautiful. It was as if Biana was an angel, thrown out of heaven for being too beautiful. Marella smiled and pressed her lips to Biana's. Biana's hands weaved into Marella's hair and they fell back onto the bed. Marella broke the kiss, resting her head on Biana's shoulder. She drifted back into sleep, her girlfriend's warm arms around her.

**hiiii! so, i'm no longer taking requests for this story. i have two more requests i need to get to, and then i'm going to close this story so i can focus on not who you think and when the lights go off. would you guys like me to turn any of these into more than just a oneshot? lemme know please!**

**also, aye i'm not dead. ~poptart~**


	13. demons (kam)

Tam revisited his Neverseen training in his sleep. He revisited the family of imps he'd been forced to kill in cold blood, the things he'd destroyed, the lives he'd taken. He often woke, shivering, in his sleep, with the only thing to comfort him being the boy in front of him. He often woke up and traced his fingers across Keefe's shirt, just to remind himself that it was real. This was real.

He wasn't sleeping right now, though. Keefe was making food, while Tam tried to fight the shadows wanting control of him. These weren't shadows he could control. The only way he could stop them was by taking medication that made him feel like he was drowning.

Tam tiptoed out the backdoor, going to root himself in the grass. He'd become an entirely different person since Keefe'd started dating him. He'd begun listening to human music, and had just become more trusting.

Tam Song's fingers curled in the grass, and he began whispering the words he'd taken to heart.

**If I told you what I was..**

Tam didn't always feel like Tam. He felt like something else a portion of the time. He felt like a villain, a creep, a monster.

**Would you turn your back on me?**

He knew Linh wouldn't. But would Keefe?

**Everything I touch isn't dark enough..**

Keefe hummed the tune to the same song, chopping onions in the kitchen.

**The problem lies in me.**

Tam thought he was the problem. Keefe thought he was the problem. Both were waiting for the other to make the move, to dump them and run after some real person that hadn't been shattered and duct taped back together.

**I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me..**

**A monster, a monster.**

Tam felt like a monster. The shadow that had been growing inside of him was turning him into a shell. He turned around to see the blonde boy, standing with his arms open. Tam ran into Keefe, embracing the boy. He began to cry.

Keefe leaned back. "Bangs Boy? What's wrong?"

"**I've turned into a monster."** Keefe shook his head at Tam's statement. "How can you still like me, this Tam shell?"

Keefe smiled sadly. "Tam, you complete me. You make me feel like I'm here for something." Keefe kissed Tam's nose. "I love you more than I love myself. Please never leave me, Bangs Boy."

**This reminds me of me and my girlfriend, we're kinda both characters depending on the day :flushed:**


	14. only us (sophiana) (FINALE)

Sophie's leg bounced and her finger tapped on her desk. All she could think about was the blood that had been spilled hardly months before. The Council was determined to pretend like nothing had happened, and to many people, nothing had.

The war had happened, primarily underground. Sophie and her friends had fought in the battle of their lives against the Neverseen, suffering major injuries in the process. Keefe was still recovering in the Healing Centre.

Nobody would understand the amount of PTSD Sophie suffered. Nobody. She'd suddenly become a shell of anxiety and depression, having to take meds to stop herself from doing irreversible things. She hadn't felt like Sophie anymore.

Not until she'd started calling Biana every night, not shutting off until both were asleep. Not until she and Biana had started dating.

Biana rested her hand on Sophie's, a small smile given to the blonde. Sophie smiled sadly at the girl. Sophie knew she wasn't good enough for Biana, that she spent too much time in her own thoughts trying to be strong to be there for the brunette.

The bell let the children out of school, and Sophie dragged Biana to the green courtyard.

"What's this about?" Biana asked, teal eyes glimmering with some mixture of amusement and worry.

A few silent tears swam down Sophie's face. "I know I'm not good enough for you, Bi. You deserve someone so much better than me." Sophie paused, trying to collect herself but breaking into tears. "How- how do you st-still want me?" The plaintive cry was broken by sobs.

Biana pulled Sophie into a hug, stroking her hair. "**I don't need you to sell me on reasons to want you.** **I don't need you to search for the proof that I should." **Biana pulled back to look at Sophie, brown eyes wide and lip trembling. Biana kissed Sophie's forehead and continued to sing. "**You don't have to convince me, you don't have to be scared you're not good enough.**" The brunette chuckled sadly. "**Cause, what we've got going is good."**

Sophie looked at the girl she was proud to call her girlfriend and gave a small smile. "**I don't need more reminders of all that's been broken, I don't need you fix what I'd rather.. forget."**

"**Clear the slate and start over,**" Sophie sang, feeling more lighthearted than she really ever had.

"**Try to quiet the noises in your head." **Biana added.

"**We can't compete with all that,**" the girls voices weaved together, and Sophie rested her head on Biana's shoulder. They spun, Sophie occasionally feeling embarrassed that they were acting like they were in a musical, but the feeling quickly washed away by the joy.

"**So what if it's us? What if it's us, and only us..?**" Biana finished, pulling back to smile at Sophie. Sophie grinned, eyes pulled to the girl's shiny lips. She struggled to keep her brown gaze focused on Biana's teal one. Biana noticed her struggle and smirked, leaning in to kiss the girl. The world narrowed and all Sophie's attention was on the beautiful girl in front of her. Vaguely, she heard someone whistle, but she couldn't care. Biana broke away and gave her a smile. "I love you, Sophie Foster."

…**..and they walk away into a sunset.**

**was that too much? i'm actually thinking about making a continued version of this in some other story, where like fitz is not cash money, yknow? since y'all seem to not like when the lights go off very much, and it's being poopy, i thought i could start another one?**

**OH. in case it wasn't clear, i finished with this.**

**i know, i finished something. shocking.**

**(it's actually shocking. i've finished like, 3 stories? i've been writing like this since like 2nd grade. free-writing, i mean.)**

**ANYWAY. please lemme know what i should do next and if i should continue with sophiana or do something else. okay thank you, bye. -poptart-**


End file.
